


善无善报

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 亨超花式搞本蝙 [10]
Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, SuperBat, 亨本, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 总裁好心没好报





	善无善报

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情发生在《正义联盟》之后

“为什么要请我来吃晚餐？”

布鲁斯的手指点上克拉克的下巴，纤长的指节在那儿弯了又弯，像是想从那儿挠出个什么。这么面对面的近距离间，克拉克也还是看不出布鲁斯除了略略失焦的眼神之外、还有什么喝醉了的征兆。没有脸红，没有浓重的酒气，但他就是醉了。克拉克看着桌上的还剩了一半的酒瓶，一方面认为出入酒宴只是日常工作的韦恩总裁不至于酒量这么差，一方面又确信，要不是喝醉了，他是绝不可能这样分寸全失地跨开腿坐到自己身前的。

“为了报答你帮我们买回了这栋房子，”克拉克便顺着他的意思握住那根手指，克制住了就这么捉到嘴边偷吻一下的冲动，“我最开始就说过了。”

“玛莎邀请的我，来了却只有你……”布鲁斯挥动了下手臂，却没将手指抽回来，他蹭着克拉克的大腿朝前挪了挪，两个人的脸随之凑得更近，“别以为你……”

他轻轻打了个嗝，后半句“能骗过我”由此变得含糊，克拉克看着他在微醺中还意欲故作精明却只是更显任性的神情，干脆把自己的额头贴了上去：

“我没有要骗你，我一直在考虑该怎么报答你。”他语带真心地答道，手中攥着的早就从一根手指变成了布鲁斯的整个手腕，他想把布鲁斯扯得更近，这轻微的使力让摇晃着又打了个嗝的布鲁斯意识到眼下两人的姿势、已经跨越了某个他一直在提防的界限： 

“不……不用报答。” 他拿空着的那只手握成拳头揉了揉太阳穴，还没被酒精侵蚀的理智督促着他回了点神，“我早就和你说过……呃……我只是尽量弥补……呃……而已。”

布鲁斯边说边小心翼翼地往后挪，扯住他手臂的那个人却猛然发力将他向一旁推开，脑袋嗑上沙发的撞击感还没过去，造成这一切的克拉克又将手撑在他的肩膀两侧欺压了下来。

事情现在终于变得愈发不可控制了。

这顿晚餐始于一种尴尬的气氛，从布鲁斯踏进屋子、却发现只有克拉克坐在餐桌边等着他时这种微妙就悄然而生。他原本接到的电话来自玛莎，那头热情地邀请他今晚来斯莫威尔吃一顿家常便饭——“作为你帮我把房子买回来的答谢，孩子”。玛莎的这个邀约理由简单到不惹人怀疑（尽管为了报答他的举手之劳玛莎已经邀请他去过三次了），那句“孩子”更是让他没法拒绝，更何况虎视眈眈在他背后瞪着他希望他出去参加一场舞会或是什么的阿尔弗雷德当场成为了他立刻逃离哥谭的理由。

“……玛莎呢？”布鲁斯把大衣搭在左手边，站在门口四处张望。倒不是第一次来做客了，局促也说不上，不过只有克拉克在场的情况下踏入肯特家确确实实是头一遭。

“去镇上见老朋友了。”克拉克拉好椅子朝他走去，接过布鲁斯手上大衣的动作很有主人的架势，布鲁斯跟着他转身，看着克拉克帮他把大衣挂好，又跟着他的眼神示意坐到了刚刚他拉好的那张椅子上。

“突然来的电话，说是为了庆祝她搬回这里，所以在准备完晚餐之后就匆忙离开了。”克拉克跟着解释道，在看起来并没起太多疑心的布鲁斯坐下后也缓慢坐下。他的视线始终停留在布鲁斯的脸上，好在对面那人正低头检视着面前的食物，玉米沙拉，肉酱千层面，还有一盘烤香肠，从布鲁斯眉宇间平静的情绪来看，大概是没什么他讨厌的。毕竟，克拉克想，布鲁斯对食物方面的喜恶，总是表达得比他对旁人的喜恶直接得多。

“看来我错失了亲口告诉玛莎、让她别再为我做这些的机会。”他切下一小段香肠送进嘴里，克拉克依然就只是看着布鲁斯，看着他抿起嘴细细地咀嚼，看着他优雅地又切下了第二段。

“我会替她转达的。”克拉克还是只顾看布鲁斯吃，自己没有要开动的迹象，“她只是想报答你而已，我们都想。”

“……集团名下多一间银行或少一间银行本来也没有什么影响。”总觉得不自在的布鲁斯在咽下嘴里的食物后还是停下来了，他放下刀叉，将肘部撑上桌面，“你不吃？”

“喝点酒怎么样？”克拉克完全没想作答，他直接退开椅子站起朝厨房走，布鲁斯的眼神则不明所以地跟着他，“玛莎自己酿的，她临走之前还交代我一定要让你尝尝。”

克拉克坚信“玛莎交代的”如今已经和“阿尔弗雷德要求的”有了等同的效力，他还没摸到酒瓶，布鲁斯就在外面轻应了一声。他没什么拒绝的理由，某些时候，餐桌上来瓶酒是打破沉默的好由头，而他和克拉克的尴尬一早始于大战时那句没头没尾的戏弄，布鲁斯但愿只是自己多疑——毕竟那之后的克拉克又表现得仿佛没说过那句话一样，更何况之后的相处总有旁人在场……

“尝一下味道就行，不喜欢的话也可以不用多喝。”克拉克把酒杯递过去，布鲁斯收住纷乱思绪，在他莫名殷切的眼神中抿了一口。

得到“好喝”的评价是克拉克预计中的，不过，他要是知道喝醉了的布鲁斯会这么让他出乎意料，他发誓他绝对不会假惺惺地劝他少喝一些。他眼见着布鲁斯对酒的兴趣远超过了玛莎亲手煮的食物——亦或是埋头喝酒能让布鲁斯觉得自在，总之在克拉克认为自己有必要让布鲁斯停下来、至少再吃点东西时，他已经拎着酒瓶准备把阵地转移到沙发上了。于是对阿尔弗雷德的禁酒令有所耳闻的克拉克在那之前把酒瓶抢了回来，他猜那时的布鲁斯已经有了被被酒精浸溺的势头，否则，布鲁斯不会在重重推了他一把后自己也踉跄了一下。

克拉克理所当然得伸手揽住他的腰——这可是体贴而绅士的应急礼仪。

“……为什么准备了酒？”布鲁斯迟钝地眨眼，比起道谢，他还是把一进门就攀上神经的疑问摆在了两人之间。

“我以为你会喜欢。”

“别想糊弄我。”布鲁斯问得飞快，眼里闪烁的光让他精神得连克拉克都能嗅出不正常，“为什么今晚只有你在这里？”

克拉克的面色变得正经，他放开了早已站稳的布鲁斯，想要好好给他一个回答，他想告诉布鲁斯今晚自己确实有所准备、而这一切铺垫不过是想寻到一个单独相处的好时机来问出他早就该问到的答案。可是布鲁斯没给他这个机会，他又哪里不满意似的推了把克拉克的肩膀，克拉克便顺势向后，当追上来的布鲁斯被地毯绊倒往下跌坐，克拉克也顺水推舟把他搂到了自己身上。那张摆放在合适位置的矮沙发避免了克拉克后脑勺直接破坏地板的悲剧，但下巴磕到了克拉克坚硬胸膛的布鲁斯还是因此吃痛惊呼。

“抱歉，我……”克拉克手忙脚乱地想要扶稳布鲁斯，只是被痛出眼泪的人又不忿地把他的手挥开，连个解释的时间都不曾给予，布鲁斯竟又自顾自地寻到了舒服的姿势跨坐到了他的大腿上。

喝醉了的布鲁斯•韦恩实在是他今晚的意外收获。

“你就是这么……”被笼罩在克拉克身影之下的布鲁斯仰起了脑袋，只有这样，他才能更好看清克拉克带笑的眼睛里在酝酿着什么：

“报答我的？”

“我原本只是想告诉你，以后无论发生什么事，你都可以随时呼叫我。”克拉克弯曲手臂，让自己更往布鲁斯欺近，“我会听见的，我也保证会第一时间找到你。”

这是布鲁斯主动坐到他腿上以前，克拉克所能想到的最好的报答，不过现在，当他从俯视的角度看着正费劲理解着方才那段话的布鲁斯，所有编排过一次的对话全都没了可执行的空间。

“那你……”——“今晚到底计划了什么”并不难问出去，只是布鲁斯显然因克拉克过于热切的目光感到了不适，他转动眼珠，半晌后扁了下嘴，跟着又用背蹭了蹭沙发边缘：

“……我忘记我要问什么了。”

哑软的嗓音满溢无辜，觊觎的狩猎者没有等待的理由，撞上去的亲吻让布鲁斯的脖颈不得不后仰，错愕感被递送来的狂热气息取而代之。布鲁斯倒也没那么讶异，只是那条舌头在他口腔里勾缠津液之际他又确实想不起来自己是在哪一秒发现，这顿名为报答的晚餐其实根本就是个危险的陷阱。

不过他总算还记得自己踏进来的时候也没那么心不甘情不愿。

唇舌离开的时候大拇指贴心地替布鲁斯擦拭嘴角，克拉克掰起布鲁斯的脸，不让他在自己的视线范围内逃脱。迷醉的焦棕外是仿若清醒的浅淡，复生的克拉克重新认识的布鲁斯•韦恩总是比谁都擅长装糊涂，若非如此，他又是为何会心急难忍想出这么个糟烂的、还需要玛莎配合的借口？

“无论你想问我什么，我原本想问你，”他轻捧住布鲁斯的下颌，比一个月前能在广场上提起他的力道收敛了数倍，“我想问……促使你把我带回这个世界的诸多理由中，有没有哪怕一个理由是因为你喜欢我？”

然而就算是醉了的布鲁斯•韦恩，也从不会简单地告知对方确切的答案。该说的“有”被卡在舌根，变成了一记矛盾的轻哼，布鲁斯眯起左边的眼睛，以他记忆中会给人压迫感的表情与克拉克对峙。他努力地想要在这种局面中争个上风，一步步达成克拉克的既定计划够让布鲁斯挫败的了，剩余的那小部分理智才不能就这么乖乖屈服。

“没有的话就说没有。”克拉克自然为这反应笑了，要是酒精也卸不下布鲁斯的防线，克拉克恐怕也就没法再对中年人斯文以待了，“这算什么回答？”

现在右边的眼睛也因窘迫眯起来了。

“我也……没有……”

还是那套结结巴巴的说辞，在交付心里话上，布鲁斯的害羞总是一成不变。克拉克原也不想让自己的情意在布鲁斯面前被曲解为咄咄逼人，但是对付这样一个总想遮掩真心的男人，除了步步紧逼还能有什么其他办法？

“那就是有？是不是？”

迟疑的表情顷刻间又转换成了不耐烦，假若克拉克再敏锐一点，他就该知道愿意在他面前无所顾忌地喝酒已经是布鲁斯给予了最大信任的信号。没被钳制的手终于想起了还有其用武之地，布鲁斯弯曲膝盖的同时手也精准地攻击上了克拉克的肩膀，两个人的位置翻转不过是三秒间的事，以体术技巧再次占据上方位的布鲁斯趾高气昂地洋洋得意起来，那点在体内四处流窜的酒精导致他忘了又被他压坐住的人只是在纵容他的胡闹罢了。

“磨磨蹭蹭的童子军，”两只手掌撑向了克拉克的胸，布鲁斯的臀缓慢蹭到了克拉克的裆部，直至刻意地压上他早就瞥见异常的凸起上，“做爱前非得……非得搞这一套？”

克拉克哪有机会来替自己辩解或是向布鲁斯声明，发展到现在这个地步才不是他今晚的本意，然而眼前挑衅着他的人摆明了也在对他发出邀请。于是手也重新搂上了布鲁斯的腰，克拉克以布鲁斯更能听得进的谦卑语气认错：

“抱歉，我只是太想要一个答案而已。”

“这就是答案。”

报复性咬住他喉结的力道着实不小，比起近似于被虫子叮了一口的痒感，更折磨克拉克的是被布鲁斯故意压坐着的那根，玩乐般的舔吮游走到了克拉克的耳垂，解着他衬衫扣子的悉索声也在表达着布鲁斯的急不可耐。

那就直接开始吧。

解开彼此的衣扣与裤头只是转眼之间，被往后推开了些距离的布鲁斯还没来得及因袭上小腹的冷空气哆嗦，那只下意识想拉拉衬衫的手就被克拉克引导着握住了他那根尚未完全挺立的性器，手心的皮肤触到阴茎的那刻布鲁斯还是抗拒性地想收回，无奈控制他的力量和笑盈盈瞧向他的蓝眼睛都让他莫名难以抗拒。

“童子军也想见识一下高手都是怎么做的，”分明是哄骗，但克拉克就是将它表述得恳切又正直，“我想你对这些事总要比我熟练的多了吧？”

布鲁斯勾起的嘴角无声表明着“那当然”，很难说他是醉得更严重一些还是清醒了一些，总之他就这么顺从地上下撸弄起来。单纯的摩擦向来对克拉克没多大吸引力，不过眼前正衣衫不整微蹩着眉、完全投入进帮他抚慰阴茎这件事的布鲁斯让手淫这回事的快感大大提升。克拉克常年平稳的呼吸变得急促，直至粗长完全挺立，克拉克在他的欲望提前被抚平之前让布鲁斯停住了。

“就只有这样？”克拉克让自己坐得更直，言语间的失望简直生动到呼之欲出——然而布鲁斯目前的状态并无法分析出克拉克只是想要诱骗出更多，他因克拉克的神情变得不满，又推开他的手预示着布鲁斯•韦恩永远不可以被人小瞧。

克拉克眼见着被好胜心完全支使的布鲁斯就此俯下了身，当柱头被温暖的口腔包围，冲进周身的快感让他惯性地伸手按住了布鲁斯的脑袋，钢铁之躯也配合着变得柔软。才刚刚张嘴含住顶端的人还没能来得及抗议，后脑勺的手掌就恶意地逼迫着他将那根硬物吞得更深。带着征服欲的男性气味充斥在他的喉口，被呛出的眼泪也硬生生压了下去。大概是忘了自己并没有能力以牙齿弄伤氪星人，强烈的不适过去后，布鲁斯还是小心地合起唇然后缓慢地动了起来。时不时磕到肌理的牙关代表着布鲁斯并不谙于口交，这个认知让克拉克的心情更为明朗，躁动的坏心思又开始跳跃，一只手鼓励性地轻抚起布鲁斯的细软黑发，另一只手则存心不良地向那翘起的后臀摸去。

“克拉……咳咳……”裤头才刚刚被扯下露出屁股，惊觉异样的布鲁斯就惶恐地结束了像是没个尽头的口交。如果他没喝那半瓶酒，他会知道在这种事上和超人拼出个胜负如同天方夜谭，这样，他也就不必用面颊酸累的代价来体悟这个道理。

“还说我是童子军……”克拉克不慌不忙地抱着用手背擦着双唇的布鲁斯往上坐了坐，他就着这个姿势，直接吻上了布鲁斯的胸肌，“其实你也不怎么样。”

“你别太——”

得寸进尺是布鲁斯能想到的形容，克拉克也确实是这么做的，再次翻转姿势变成了某种游戏，布鲁斯还没弄清楚自己是怎么被克拉克摆成了跪在沙发前的姿势，裤子被彻底夺走的下半身就这么暴露在了克拉克眼前。不再打算和布鲁斯有任何口舌之争的人直接让指节探进了穴口，括约肌因被触碰而紧缩起来的瞬间，落在背脊的轻吻也成了恰到好处的安慰。

“放松一点。”克拉克弯低下腰慢慢吻过去，布鲁斯轻微的颤抖也跟着缓和下来，“慢慢把它吃进去，乖。”

应该在喝酒前就离开的，或者压根不该答应喝酒——这些后知后觉冒出来的理性念头也在手指不顾阻挠继续往里插入后烟消云散了。反正，让克拉克知道自己只是想靠喝点酒来缓释和克拉克相处时的莫名躁动更让他难以接受，和袒露内心相较起来，自己现在一手撑着地、一手扒着沙发边缘的场面也没那么糟。

也或许只是克拉克足够温柔而已。贴在肩背的吻满含让他服从的安心，加入第二根手指的冒犯也被肠壁艰难地包容。但他几分钟前才刚刚体会过克拉克分身的惊人尺寸，所以僵直的身体变得更不自在。然而小穴里的软肉却逐渐贪嘴起来，模仿起抽插的动作都能带出些轻微水声，他要是能分神回一下头，就会看到克拉克眼神中的理智也在逐渐失控，混进了纯粹情欲的眼眶微微泛红，而克拉克根本滴酒未沾——

伏低下身体等待着他侵犯的布鲁斯就足以让他醉得彻底了，何况，他记得布鲁斯说过，这就是答案。这就是他回到这个世界以来，一直想要得到的那个答案。

三根手指的搅弄在下身胀痛的催促之下草草结束，布鲁斯还没能做好心理准备，闯进湿热后穴的硬挺立刻就被内壁吮住。又被逼出泪水的眼眶是由实打实的疼痛所致，他这会儿决定放低姿态软软求饶一声，从后拥住他的躯体却又将有力的心跳声传达到他的耳边。

“既然你愿意接受我……”克拉克低哑的声线近乎呢喃，“我就把这当成是你喜欢我的证明了。”

不愧是纯情到天真的童子军——只是布鲁斯现下没有嘲笑克拉克怎么会如此迟钝的心力，后穴痉挛着吞吃下了整根长茎，褶皱早被肉刃碾平。他除了稳住自己接受慢慢开始的抽动还能做什么？克拉克的抽插一开始还留有余地，等布鲁斯浪荡的呻吟漏出来，这挺撞也逐渐变得狂放。被肉体拍红的臀部一次次被迫贴上克拉克的胯骨，他想轻一点，但布鲁斯愈发勾人的叫喊让他难以自制。他越用力，那张早已遵从了内心欲望的嘴就把他绞得更紧，他猜布鲁斯的眼角这会儿又该渗出眼泪了，否则他听来放浪的哭喊不会变得一声比一声绵软。

变本加厉的操弄让布鲁斯整个匍匐下去，酒精的余威又争先恐后泛上来，他没有多余的力气去撑住自己了。交合处的酥麻却在这时停下来，布鲁斯昏沉地想扭头看看，整根抽出的肉柱又在这时挤出了令人脸红的水声。

他已经湿透了，从里到外。然而这不会是结束，克拉克抱着他上了沙发，稍软一些的体感也没让布鲁斯如释重负多少。迅速压上来的克拉克将两人的阴茎挤压在中间，他不知停歇地啃咬起布鲁斯肩头的伤痕，他清楚较新的那些都是之前的大战和自己所致。然而布鲁斯一字都不会向他们吐露，他把什么都独自担下，可这没能让克拉克停止探究的脚步，他想离布鲁斯更近，最好近到再无缝隙。连日积压的欲念促使他忘记了应有的限度，深浅不一的咬痕似是某种宣泄，乳头周围的牙印变成布鲁斯改日一定会追究的印记。但克拉克管不了那么多，布鲁斯身体的热度真实到惹他发疯，而不自觉环紧他的双臂更叫他喜爱。

这温存的缠绵没持续太久，稍稍得到停歇的布鲁斯很快又被克拉克摆成了跪趴的姿势。那根不知足的肉棒再次埋了进来，后穴又被蛮横撑开，鼓涨的会阴被流出的淫水沾的湿漉一片。战栗起来的布鲁斯不清晰的视线里一一扫过眼前能看到的家具，那些柜子、花瓶、乃至于这张沙发都是他陪同玛莎一起挑选的，克拉克为此三番四次说一定会好好报答，而他的报答就是把他按在这里不停索取？身体又被拉扯着向后，布鲁斯在咬紧牙关的哭喘间将克拉克吃得更深，他不知道自己的每一次被动配合对克拉克都是难言的甜蜜，他只知道，等这场性爱结束，他一定会找克拉克好好算账。

布鲁斯是在路过的车辆鸣起喇叭时醒来的，昏睡过去之前留存在他脑海里的画面依旧是克拉克压开他的腿折腾他的模样。欺负他半天的人此刻却在他身旁无知无觉地躺着，迟到的恼怒升腾起来，布鲁斯踹了他两脚，想跳下床的动作却被举起来的手臂即刻制止。

“你得再睡一会儿。”显得他有多懂疼惜人似的，克拉克将布鲁斯抱紧，逼着他好好躺了回去，“你太累了。”

“……太累是因为谁？”想过要咒骂的那些字句瞬时没了踪影，布鲁斯缩了缩肩，确认这个怀抱还算舒服，“一开始我只是来吃一顿晚餐而已。”

“我的错。”克拉克快速低头，没必要让布鲁斯生更多气。他无声笑起来，在布鲁斯又踢了他一下后稍稍松开了勒得太紧的胳膊。

“玛莎用什么酿的酒会这么……？”得到自由的布鲁斯揉搓着额头，再度好奇起到底什么样的手艺和原材料才能酿出如此酒度又高又纯的结晶。万恶之源，他现在有点想认同阿尔弗雷德说过的话了，酒精有时候还真的是万恶之源。

“不是玛莎酿的，”克拉克看着布鲁斯的侧脸，替他理了理垂下来头发，“是潘尼沃斯先生作为礼物送给我的，准确来说，那是韦恩家收藏的酒。”

“……克拉克•肯特！”

布鲁斯叫出来，却又在第一时间被克拉克捂着嘴压回了原位，挣动的作乱被翻身压上来的躯体制服，干瞪的眼睛迎上的却是一片柔情的爱意：

“别吵醒玛莎，”手又开始在敏感地带抚弄，克拉克的语气比起欺哄更像威胁，“否则你就得向她解释你为什么会赤身裸体出现在我的床上了，要知道，昨晚把客厅收拾得没让她察觉不对劲可是花了我不少时间。”

吵醒玛莎才好呢。克拉克的手指又试图探进他身体的时候，布鲁斯忍着头痛鼓起脸想，他倒还真不介意过后让玛莎闯进来好好了解一番，她的儿子到底是如何冠冕堂皇地报答了韦恩的善心、又是如何地把所谓的报答演变成了现今让他叫苦不迭的酸痛——

要不是看在喜欢的份上……布鲁斯自然地回应着克拉克又凑上来的吻，当两人双双沉溺进意合情投的交媾中，善良的韦恩还是决定暂且放过克拉克好了。

不过二十分钟后，当他再次被克拉克操得头晕目眩之时，他确定，他的好心，的确是无法从克拉克•肯特那儿得到好报的。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年11月正义联盟上映后某个无法追溯的日子，以此记录。


End file.
